


Baekhyun's Endgame

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Comedy, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Boys and girls, everybody just loves Byun Baekhyun. But someone has already stolen Baekhyun's heart and he might be the guy at the rooftop.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to us chanbaekists for the Chanbaek selca we've waited for 3 years and 5 months to happen again! Now as a celebration, this fic is for you! Warning: This must be full of crack because I literally wrote this two-shot without thinking of any plot. Clichè anime moments ahead, but I know you all love it anyway!

The sound of the bell from the bicycle outside makes Baekhyun hurry up on wearing his uniform. Swishing the curtain of his window, he sees his best friend greeting him with a bright smile. He skips around his room and grabs his bag, a toast stuck in his mouth which he eats on a rush. His mother hollers at him, reminding him again to wake up early every morning. He answers with an energetic, 'I'm leaving!' which his mother replies with a wave.

"Good morning, Baekhyun."

"Good morning, Yixing hyung!"

Yixing smiles at him. "Get on."

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I overslept again," Baekhyun laughs and mounts the bike. He wraps his arms tightly around the older's waist as they leave.

"I figured. Did you finish our assignment for today?"

"Nope! It was too hard for me to understand..."

"I'll let you copy mine."

"But you always let me copy your assignment ever since we met in first grade."

"Well, we've known each other for ten years now so it's fine."

Yixing swerves when they pass by the curve, pedaling along the road where an old woman sweeping in front of a store greets them good morning. Baekhyun greets her back lively.

"Just because you treat me like I'm your real little brother doesn't mean you can always spoil me."

"I treat you more than that," Yixing mumbles to himself.

Baekhyun leans closer. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just said to hold on tighter. We're going faster."

At the mention of that, Baekhyun clutches Yixing's uniform as he hugs him from behind. A little smile makes its way into Yixing's mouth, proving that it really is indeed a good morning today.

"Oh, it's him," Baekhyun says, having a glimpse of a tall lanky blonde kid walking alone by the side walk. "Hey, Sehun! Good morning!"

Hearing that chirpy voice, Sehun turns around and sees his neighbor grinning at him. Eyes widening and cheeks flushing, he immediately runs fast without even greeting him back. He almost trips on a rock as he dashes away.

"He ran away," Baekhyun mutters sadly. "I hope he's fine."

"He always does that like a creep everytime he sees you," Yixing comments. "But he'd follow you like a stalker at school, though."

"He's not a creep! Maybe he's just shy. I'm his upperclassman after all."

"Maybe."

"Doesn't Sehun resemble a chick? His blond hair is really cute."

Yixing answers him with a shrug.

They reach the school in a moment, Yixing parking his bicycle and locking it after telling Baekhyun to get to the lockers first to change into his indoor shoes.

"BAEK-HYUN-HYUUUUNG!!!!!!"

As Baekhyun closes the door of his locker, a big figure envelopes him into a bear-like hug that he almost stumbles. The guy clings to him affectionately despite their height difference.

"Good morning, Jongin. You're very energetic as always," Baekhyun says, not minding the younger completely sticking to him.

"Well, that's because I've already seen the face of my beautiful angel. As always, you're really soft and fluffy!" Jongin yells while grinding his face against Baekhyun's hair. "Will I see you at the club today? I'll wait for you after class!"

Baekhyun laughs, "But I don't remember joining your club, though."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun as long as I'm with you," Jongin gives a cheesy wink, "Here. It's the registration form. Answer it, alright? Bye-bye!"

"Bye..." Baekhyun waves a little, seeing Jongin off. Jongin is a first year so he's older than him for a year. He stares at the paper and reads it. "Club Aesthetic..."

"What's that?" Yixing appears from beside him and takes the paper. The two of them head together to their respective classroom, at Year 2 Class 3.

"Jongin's asking me again to join their club."

"Club Aesthetic, a club where all good-looking people hang out together and does nothing but breathe," Yixing reads the description as he fixes his eyeglasses on top of his nose, "We aim to make the school an aesthetic place with the help of our handsome and pretty faces. Come and join us."

Baekhyun chuckles. "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for that club but it seems interesting."

"You're not good in sports and academics. The club you joined in freshman year has already closed so you don't have a club now," Yixing says, opening the door of their classroom and seeing his classmates scattered around and chatting with each other. The girls greet Baekhyun happily as he heads to his respective desk.

"Yixing hyung, you're in the literary club, right?" Baekhyun pulls out his chair and puts down his bag before he sits, while Yixing occupies the desk beside him.

"Yeah, but if you wanna join this club, then I don't have a choice but to follow you here."

"Pfft. You always do that."

"Of course. I need to make sure you're within my sight."

The bustle of the classroom settles down at the arrival of their homeroom teacher, Ms. Lee, a young lady. Students return to their seats and wait for her to speak.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Ms. Lee!"

"Today, we have a new transfer student that will be joining our class," Ms. Lee says with a kind smile, "Come in, don't be shy."

Gossip arises from the class as the girls whisper to each other. The boys only stare when the tall intimidating guy enters the room, overpowering the whole place with his aura. The teacher looks small beside the boy who looks like a giant.

"P-please i-introduce yourself to everyone," Ms. Lee says, a bit scared.

The new student glares at everybody, making them cower in fear.

"My name's Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you."

Nobody speaks.

"O-okay... Uhm, you can take the vacant seat at the--"

"Can I choose my seat?"

Ms. Lee just nods.

Chanyeol looks around the room in search for a nice comfortable seat where he can roam his legs freely and sleep. He spots the desk occupied by someone at the backrow of the room beside the window. He points at it.

"I want that one."

The entire class turn to look at Yixing who is surprised as well. Chanyeol walks towards him while everyone stays silent.

"Get out of my seat," Chanyeol says, looming over the kid with glasses.

"Yixing, you can take the seat over here," the teacher apologetically says.

Having no choice, Yixing just stands up and collects his stuff while sparing a frowning Baekhyun a little smile. It's fine. We can still talk to each other during breaks.

The class starts promptly. Baekhyun glances at his new seatmate who appears to be bored. He looks a little scary because of his height and his eyes.

"Why are you staring?"

Baekhyun blinks. "Huh?"

"You keep looking at my face," Chanyeol says.

"Oh... I," Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile as he whispers, "I'm Baekhyun. I hope we get along well."

"Tch. I'm not asking for your name. Stupid."

Chanyeol turns his back to sleep.

Baekhyun just rubs his nape. _He's kind of rude._

From the corner of his eyes, Yixing adjusts his specs and goes back to staring at the board.

*

Lunch time.

"Did you bring a packed lunch?"

"Nope. I'm eating at the cafeteria!"

"Hey, have you watched the new MV? He's so cool, right?"

"This game just came out a week ago so let's play it after class!"

"I'm on cleaning duty today..."

"What? He confessed to her already?"

"That sucks, man. I don't know the answer. Let me copy your work."

"You can do it girl, just give it to him!"

"I'm... I'm embarrassed, I don't think I can do it..."

"We're here for you, okay? Fighting!"

"Come on, just get near the Prince. We'll wait for you outside the room."

Baekhyun zips his bag after taking out his packed lunch wrapped in a blue cloth. He is unaware of the low murmurs around him, too excited to eat the lunch box his mother made for him.

"Uhm... Ex-excuse me..."

Baekhyun looks up, seeing a girl not from his class standing right in front of him.

"B-baekhyun sunbae... I-I'm..."

Chanyeol, who's peacefully sleeping, is awaken by the noise of his guy classmates whistling and his girl classmates chattering.

Meanwhile Yixing who just came back from the cafeteria, stops by the door.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry for bothering you..." the girl stutters as she blushes furiously without lifting her face up, "B-but I want to give you something... I-I made it last night and I hope you'd accept it..."

Baekhyun blinks up to her. "What is it?"

"Here! I-I baked some cookies for you.. P-please eat them, Baekhyun sunbae!!!"

The girl hands Baekhyun a pink small paperbag with a cute ribbon on top of it. Baekhyun gently takes it from her hand and offers her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Eri. I'll surely eat it."

The girl looks surprised.

"Y-you k-k-now my name?"

"It's written on your uniform."

"Oh, uhm! I'm sorry!!!" Eri exclaims and bows like she's about to cry.

"Don't apologize. Thanks again for this."

"O-okay! I'm-I'm getting back to class now, Baekhyun sunbae!" She runs out of the classroom squealing while two of her friends cheer her on.

Baekhyun keeps the cookies on top of his desk. He resumes opening his lunch box and eating his meal happily.

"Woah, he's so popular even in the freshmen... I envy him!"

"How to pick up girls like that? He's a genius. He barely did anything..."

"Must be his face, dude. Girls love flower boys with a prince-like appearance."

"Really? Shit. I hope I was born with that pretty face, too!"

"Oh my god, should I also give Baekhyun sweets for him to notice me?"

"I want to do that to the Prince, too!"

"He is so cute and handsome as always!"

"Accck! I wanna baby Baekhyun, put him in my pocket, and take him to my house!"

"Shh! He might hear you!"

"Baekhyun doesn't usually pay attention to his surroundings, though, so he won't!"

"Not Baekhyun, him!"

Yixing walks in and pulls out his chair with extra force, making the girls shut up as they all shudder. Yixing adjusts his specs and offers them a gentle and heartwarming smile.

"Hi. Is there a problem?"

"N-nothing," the girls all say in unison, their eyes literally sparkling at his handsomeness.

"So noisy," Chanyeol picks his ear.

"Where are you going? The next class is about to start," Baekhyun asks the transfer student who leaves his seat for the first time this morning.

"Skipping it," Chanyeol says boredly, yawning and not giving a damn about anything. He opens the door of the classroom and bumps against someone creepily standing in front of him. "Hey, watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry," the guy mutters in a broken voice who fell on the floor. When he's about to get up, he sees a pretty hand outstretched in front of his face.

"Hey, are you okay? Wait. Is that you, Sehun?"

Sehun jolts in shock, seeing behind his long fringe Baekhyun looking down worriedly at him. Baekhyun seems to be extra sparkling today that Sehun might get blind at his radiance. Good thing he has long bangs to cover his eyes.

"Here. Take my hand and I'll help you up."

Panicking, Sehun backs away quickly on the floor until his back reaches the wall outside the room.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine!!!"

Before Baekhyun can talk to him any longer, Sehun has managed to stand up and leave, running as fast as he can that he bumps against someone at the hallway.

Baekhyun just sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "He's gonna hurt himself like that."

"BAEK-HYUN-HYUNG!!!"

A wild presence is approaching that Baekhyun can see smoke behind Jongin's tracks as the guy runs towards him. Baekhyun is now waiting for his drink to drop at the vending machine, and again, he is enveloped into a tight bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, my angel!" Jongin says, squeezing Baekhyun's body and nudging his face against Baekhyun's cheek like a kitten. "Have you finished the club form yet? Have you? Have you?"

"Not yet, Jongin. I still haven't decided yet if I'll join your club."

"But you're perfect for our club! All the school's gorgeous people are there! We need your beautiful aura to make our school a harmonious place," Jongin says with a pout, "And I want to see my angel Baekhyun everyday, so that my heart will always be in peace."

"Let me think about it," Baekhyun answers with chuckle, "The next class is starting so get back to your room now, okay?"

"Yes, your Highness!" Jongin says, assuming a soldier gesture, before he runs away to retreat. "I'll wait for your answer!"

Baekhyun sips the last of his milk drink before he gets back to class. Throwing the box to the trash, he hears a deep voice behind him.

"You're quite popular, aren't you."

Baekhyun turns around.

"What makes you special?" Chanyeol sneers with crossed-arms, looking judgmentally at Baekhyun from head to toe, "You're short and you're skinny. Seems like you're not also good in class. Ah, I know. It must be your girly face."

 _What's his problem_ , Baekhyun mentally says. _Did he just say I have a girly face?_

"Hmm, let's see," Chanyeol says, holding Baekhyun's chin up so that he can look directly at Baekhyun's eyes staring expressionless at him, "Say, are you a girl? You look like a girl to me."

"I'm a guy," Baekhyun answers, pulling himself and stepping back, "Let's get back to class. The teacher will get mad if we're late. He's quite strict."

"Nah, I don't want to," Chanyeol stretches his arms up, "Why don't you just show me around the school?"

"What?"

"I'm quite bored. Show me around."

"But the class."

"You told me you hope to get along with me, right?" Chanyeol smirks. "Don't tell me you lied?"

Baekhyun just heaves a sigh, following his tall classmate behind.

"Fine."

Yixing glances at the back of the classroom, seeing two vacant seats. Worried, he brings out his phone under his desk and texts Baekhyun.

_Where are you, Baekhyun? Are you okay? Class is starting now._

"Who is it?"

Baekhyun lifts his eyes from his phone after reading Yixing's message. Chanyeol and him ended up lazing at the rooftop after strolling around the gym, library, and cafeteria.

"It's Yixing hyung. He's asking where I am."

Chanyeol turns to him from his lying position on the floor. "Oh, that dude with four-eyes?"

"How did you know?"

"He keeps staring at you the whole time. That guy's weird."

"No, he's not weird. He's my best friend," Baekhyun hugs his knees when the wind blows to their direction, "Let's just go back. I've showed you around the school already."

Chanyeol puffs out a laugh.

"Why did you skip class and decided to come with me? You don't even know me."

"Hm. Let's see..."

"Nah. Don't answer that."

"You're a transfer student and you seem lonely. You pretended to be scary so you won't be approached by anyone, but you were actually just shy around new people. You were faking sleep and you were listening to other people's conversation, watching their actions. You were waiting for someone to talk to you and be your friend, but you were also worried that you might scare them away," Baekhyun says, smiling at the taller guy, "Is that right?"

Chanyeol stares widely at him, surprised.

"If I'm wrong, then I'm just gonna get back to class," Baekhyun stands up and dusts his pants, "You can just stay here. I'll tell the teacher that you had to stay at the infirmary because of stomach ache."

When Baekhyun leaves the rooftop, Chanyeol can only stare at his small back.

"Tch."

He smiles.

*

"See you, tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you!"

"Let's go to the internet cafe after this."

"Do you have club activities?"

"Ah, wait for me! Don't leave!"

"Hey, you're on cleaning duty today!"

After Baekhyun packs his things, he stands up to leave the room with Yixing waiting for him.

"Where were you earlier?" Yixing asks.

"Oh, I just went to the bathroom."

"That long?"

"Yeah, and I happened to talk to the transfer student for a while. I convinced him to get back to class but I failed," Baekhyun laughs, opening his locker and wearing his outdoor shoes.

"Oh. So that was why the two of you were missing," Yixing states, "Don't hang out with that guy. He seems dangerous."

"But I think he's nice. He's just a little scary because of his height."

"You can't be sure of that."

They are now outside the school at the bicycle parking lot when somebody appears behind them.

"Hey, Second year, class three, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun and Yixing turn around, seeing three girls standing on their way. Baekhyun recognizes them as all third years so that means, they are all his sunbae. The girl in the middle is Jongin's sister while he doesn't know the names of the other two girls.

"Good afternoon, Taeyeon sunbae," Baekhyun greets, bowing at the three. "What can I do for you?"

Taeyeon clears her throat. "I'm the President of Club Aesthetic and I'm recruiting you into joining our club." She shows him a paper which looks like a poster. "Right now!"

Yixing steps forward. "Thanks for the offer, Taeyeon sunbae, but Baekhyun hasn't decided yet to..."

"I'm not talking to you so shut up, Chinese Guy," Taeyeon tells Yixing.

"Yeah! Shut up, Chinese Guy!" the other two girls follow her.

"So? Are you gonna join us?"

"Uhm," Baekhyun scratches his neck as he thinks for a while, "Well, I'm not really sure... I haven't really thought about it..."

"Hm, if that's the case then don't think about it!" Taeyeon yells. He points at Baekhyun and commands behind her, "Boys! Take him!!!"

Baekhyun is taken by the a group of buff guys from the football club. Yixing is pushed to the ground, unable to do anything about the situation.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" the football club cheers while carrying a helpless Baekhyun away. The three third years break into laughter as they all go.

Hearing that noise from the rooftop, Chanyeol curiously looks down at the ground to check what's happening. He just shrugs, seeing there his short classmate being lifted like a sacrifice.

Meanwhile, Sehun, who's hiding behind the lockers, watches Baekhyun being kidnapped. He glares at them and balls his fists.

Yixing fixes his eyeglasses and gets up from his fall.

"Tch. So troublesome."

*

Flowers, pixie dusts, blinding lights, lovely music, sparkly fountain, and the fragrant smell of sweets. Those are what greeted Baekhyun when he arrives at Club Aesthetic Garden. This garden which looks like paradise is where all the club members hang out after class. There are beautiful and handsome people everywhere having tea and eating sweets.

There's no way out, is there? Baekhyun thinks he might just go along with this. It seems like it's harmless and everyone looks friendly and nice. Plus, he's hungry and he wants to eat that delicious chocolate cake on top of the center table. _Ah_ , that pretty sight makes him salivate.

"Everyone, may I present to you, the newest member of Club Aesthetic, Byun Baekhyun from year two class three!"

When the door opens after the Peesident's introduction, the club members all give Baekhyun a round of applause for his arrival, welcoming him to the club.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and offers everyone his most beautiful smile as he walks at the red carpet.

"Wow, his face is so visually pleasing! He's like an angel!"

"Look at those soft eyes and plump mochi cheeks! I wanna squish them~"

"That side profile, though! He's really hot!"

"I knew it. That charming dude from the other class will join us. He truly belongs here."

"Although he's a guy, I'll gladly ask him out!"

"No way, dude. I'll do it first and make him my boyfriend!"

Jongin clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "Shut up and back off, you imbeciles! He's already mine!" He claps loudly and waves his hands in the air. "BAEKHYUN HYUNG!!! I'm here!!! Welcome to our club!!!"

Baekhyun recognizes Jongin from the crowd. He waves at him and smiles brightly.

"Ah, I'm gonna die," Jongin says dreamily, fainting due to happiness. The girls squeal behind him and catches his falling body.

"Now that the members of Club Aesthetic is already complete," Taeyeon says to the microphone, "I hereby announce to close--"

"STOP!!!"

Everybody goes silent when a certain voice emerge from the opened door of the garden. The spotlight turns on while the surprise from the crowd arise at the arrival of an unwelcomed presence.

"Who are you?" Taeyeon asks. "How dare you come in here, you non-aesthetic person?"

"I want to join this club."

Jongin furrows his eyebrows at the guy suddenly barging in without notice. The suspicious guy's face is all covered with his long blonde fringe.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Me?" A deep laugh. "We're in the same class, don't you remember, huh? Kim Jongin?"

The girls gasp, hearing the stranger say Jongin's complete name.

"He called Prince Jongin his full name! He's totally disrespectful!"

"Show your face! I bet you look like a toe!"

"Just get out of here if you can't, you uncultured swine!"

The whole club stops breathing the moment the unannounced guy lifts up his long bangs to uncover his identity. There's like a holy light emanating from his godlike handsome face as the people gasp in wild amazement. His blond hair falls across his forehead as his beautiful eyes glimmer like stars. His refined eyebrows, perfect jawline, high nose bridge, and sexy kissable lips, make the girls and guys bleed through their nose.

"Am I aesthetic enough?" the guy asks.

"Y-y-you're in!!!" Taeyeon says, clapping her hands, "Welcome to the club, Blondie!!!"

"Yey! Welcome to Club Aesthetic!" the members cheer in joy, carrying the blond guy and passing him around.

Baekhyun has successfully eaten his chocolate cake when he notices the chaos of the people behind him. He squints his eyes.

"Sehun?"

Hearing his name from that angelic voice ten meters away, Sehun's ears perk. He spots Baekhyun at a distance eating cake, and that cute sight causes his heart to thump. The crowd drops him on the ground, abandoning him immediately when Jongin in front shows his abs.

Sehun massages his injured back and stands up timidly when Baekhyun approaches him. His hair returns to its original form while his back slumps meekly.

"B-b-b-baekhyun sunbae..."

"What are you doing here, Sehun?"

"I-I-I came to save you..." Sehun stammers without raising his head. He's too nervous and shy at the same time, facing Baekhyun this close to him, "L-l-let's get out of here..."

"Hm, since I finished my cake already, I think it's time to go," Baekhyun places down his plate on top of the table and smiles. "Come on, let's go home together."

The glorious hand outstretched to Sehun seems heavenly to be touched by a mere mortal like him. His knees are shaking and his face is blushing like he wants to cry. This is a precious moment for him. He takes Baekhyun's hand and allows himself to be pulled away as they leave side by side.

"Why do you always hide your face?" Baekhyun asks while the two of them walk home together. They pass by the empty playground where Baekhyun used to play when he was young.

"I-it's because... I-I don't want... to spread my curse, Baekhyun sunbae..."

"Curse?"

"T-t-they said... that my face... is a curse... That's why I... I keep hiding it... from people..."

"Don't say that," Baekhyun says. He turns to the younger male and cups his face inside his small hands. "You are not cursed. Your face is a blessing."

Sehun's eyes slowly widen at the sudden physical contact of Baekhyun's warm hand cupping his face. This is the first time that Sehun can have a clear look of Baekhyun's face ever since they moved into the neighborhood five years ago. Baekhyun really is so beautiful that Sehun can't even explain with words how ethereal he is. It's making him emotional and overwhelmed, Baekhyun's words and his actions.

"Are you okay?"

Sehun's nose gushes out blood.

"Your nose..."

"I... I... I... G-g-g..!!!" Sehun backs away and runs to escape. "Goodbye!!!!"

Baekhyun stares cluelessly at Sehun running away like he's in a race.

"Why is he always running away?"

"So, you're here..."

Baekhyun looks behind him.

"I've been... calling your phone..." Yixing pants for his breath while holding his knees. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, Yixing hyung!" Baekhyun greets with a light chuckle. "I'm sorry, I get held back by the club for a while. Were you worried?"

"Of course, I was!" Yixing snaps. "So, you decided to join them after all?"

"Yeah. They have cake."

That makes Yixing laugh. He ruffles Baekhyun's hair and pulls him close.

"Come on. I'll take you home until the door."

"You take me to school and take me home everyday. You're like my personal butler."

"Yeah? Do you want me to call you Young Master now?"

"Don't do that," Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and runs away like a child. "It's embarrassing if people heard you!"

"Hey, Young Master!"

"Shut up, hyung!"

Yixing chases after him.

"Young Master Baekhyun!"

"Stop!"

*

The next day.

"Good morning, Prince Baekhyun! This is for you! They're honey biscuits!"

"I brought you snacks, please accept it, Prince!"

"Here! Cupcakes from me, Baekhyun-nim!"

"G-g-good morning, Baekhyun sunbae... T-t-the chocolate sticks... are from me..."

"Thank you everyone. Thanks Sehun," Baekhyun looks at the people lurking around him including Sehun who has managed to infiltrate their classroom. Baekhyun stares down at his desk full of sweets from his classmates, "But why so many?"

"Ah! That's because we decided to be your official fans from now on! Sehun also joined us!!!" the four girls giggle, "We hope you accept our undying love, Prince Baekhyun!"

Bakhyun smiles sweetly at them. "Sure."

"KYAAAHHHHH!!! HE SMILED AT US!!!"

"Yes, he did! My heart is throbbing!"

"The word is suddenly peaceful, thanks to Prince Baekhyun!"

"HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL MY ACNE ARE NOW CLEARED!!!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!!! I'M LITERALLY SHAKING!"

Sehun whose saliva is dripping and whose soul is leaving his body, lets himself be shaken by the four girls as they release their extreme fangirling.

"Tch," Chanyeol snorts and rolls his eyes, slumping his head on top of his desk. "So freaking annoying."

"Do you want some?"

Chanyeol peeks at his seatmate who's offering him a piece of candy. He sees Baekhyun's desk overflowing with gifts and treats.

"I hate sweets," Chanyeol just says, before ignoring the whole world again.

The classroom door slams open loudly, and a large sobbing bear appears.

"BAEK-HYUN-HYUNG!!!"

Jongin runs towards Baekhyun and hugs him tight while smothering his face against Baekhyun's hair. The girls at the class squeal at the arrival of another handsome Prince meanwhile the boys, including Sehun, all die of envy.

"Waah! I missed you so much, my angel!" Jongin aggressively cries while he squeezes Baekhyun inside his arms. "Thank god, I saw your cute face now!!! My energy is back!"

"But we just saw each other yesterday, Jongin," Baekhyun says with a soft laugh.

"That's not enough! I wanna see you every second of my life! Can I stay here with you? Please? Please?"

"Nope. This isn't your class."

"Wahhhh! I hate it! I wanna be with my angel!"

Baekhyun is embraced again by Jongin clinging to him like a koala. Jongin accidentally nudges the person sitting peacefully behind him.

Observing the sight, Yixing furrows his eyebrows, crumpling a piece of paper inside his fist. He is about to stand up from his seat, when he hears the noise of a chair being pushed back against the floor.

"Hey, you."

Jongin turns around.

"You're invading my space," Chanyeol mutters as he stands tall in front of Jongin. "Who the hell are you? Get out of here."

"Oh. Me? I'm Baekhyun hyung's Prince," Jongin says, giving the unknown guy a once-over while smirking arrogantly. "And who are you?"

"Who am I?"

Chanyeol shakes his head and laughs sarcastically.

"I'm Baekhyun's--"

Everybody in the room falls silent.

Baekhyun's fan girls drop the notebooks they are holding.

Yixing's fist tightens.

Jongin's glare intensifies.

Sehun is ready to kill anytime.

Chanyeol suddenly realizes what's happening.

"You're Baekhyun's what?" Jongin asks.

"I'm Baekhyun's seatmate," Chanyeol answers, "Got a problem with that?"

Jongin cackles, "Oh, I see."

Everybody goes back to their own businesses as Baekhyun ignores his surroundings. He is eating his sweets happily, not caring about the argument around him.

"See you after class, Baekhyun hyung!" Jongin chirps while waving at the older. "I'll wait for you at the club!" He sends Chanyeol a death glare before skipping away.

"Sure," Baekhyun answers, waving a little.

"What club is that guy talking about?" Chanyeol mumbles at Baekhyun.

"Club Aesthetic," Sehun who emerges from between them and answers for him. He pushes Chanyeol's face away from Baekhyun. "And I'm also in that club."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sehun," Sehun answers, "I'm Baekhyun sunbae's neighbor."

"Then, get out of here."

"I don't want to."

"This kid! Why are you so cocky? I'm your sunbae so speak politely."

"Baekhyun sunbae is the sunbae I only acknowledge. Not you nor anyone."

"Go back to your own classroom, you stupid prick."

"Don't order me around, you ugly giant."

Meanwhile, Baekhyun notices that his pencil case is missing from his bag, so he suddenly stands up. Did he forget it at home?

Everyone around looks at Baekhyun's confused state.

"Omg! What's the problem, Prince!?"

"Did you lose something, Baekhyun!?"

"We'll find it for you!"

"Just tell us what you need, Prince Baekhyun!"

"No, it's okay," Baekhyun mindlessly heads towards the seat in the middle of the classroom. He tugs the sleeve of the uniform of the student sitting there.

"What is it?"

"Yixing hyung. I left my pencil case at home."

"You're really forgetful, aren't you?"

Baekhyun snickers. "I'm sorry, but can I borrow your pencil?"

"Of course," Yixing smiles as he hands Baekhyun his own pencil. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Do you still need anything?"

"Mm, no."

"Did you finish your assignment?"

"Yes! Thanks for helping me last night."

"No problem," Yixing says, side-eyeing the people staring at him. He lets out a secret smirk. "I'm Baekhyun's best friend after all."

When Baekhyun gets back to his seat, the atmosphere feels kind of weird and different. He looks around him.

"Did something happen?"

*

"Oh. You're here."

"Hey."

"Hey."

Baekhyun looks up to the voice that disturbed his thoughts. Chanyeol mindlessly sits beside him who is sipping his orange juice.

"Why is the Prince here?" Chanyeol asks teasingly. "Does the Prince want to nap?"

"Maybe," Baekhyun yawns sleepily. "It's quite noisy... in the classroom... so I went up here..."

"Tch. Of course it would be."

"Hm..."

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!?" Chanyeol asks in panic when he suddenly feels Baekhyun's head falling slowly on his shoulder. "Get off.... Will you...."

No answer.

The wind blows but it's warm and peaceful. Chanyeol finds himself squeezing the box of orange juice he is drinking as his body tenses.

He sighs.

"You can't just do that..."

Silence replies Chanyeol as he basks in Baekhyun's gentle presence lingering beside him. The way Baekhyun's hair touches his cheek is making his tummy kind of tingle. Baekhyun scoots his body closer to his warmth, and he suddenly forgets how to breathe. How can a guy make him feel this way? This is just weird.

"Chanyeol..."

"H-huh?"

"You smell nice..."

Chanyeol clenches his fists and gulps. Is this guy actually a girl and is now seducing him? That must be it. Now he just needs to make sure. If Baekhyun is really a girl, he would have boobs, right? If only he could reach Baekhyun's chest and touch if there are boobs...

Chanyeol lifts his hand, and oh so slowly, lowkey palms Baekhyun's chest.

_Touch._

_Touch._

_Touch._

Chanyeol wants to cry.

_It's flat!!!_

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, staring right into Chanyeol who has now his hands all over his chest.

Chanyeol's eyes widen and withdraws his hands.

"M-m-my hands slipped!!!"

Baekhyun rubs his eyes.

"Are you checking out if I am a girl?"

"I can't help it, you're just!" Chanyeol holds his forehead, "Too cute!!! And it's weird!!!"

Baekhyun snickers at Chanyeol's cute reaction. "You're really funny, aren't you? I thought you hated me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, we're seatmates but you don't actually talk to me."

"That's because your fans will kill me if I talk to you," Chanyeol groans to himself, "What I mean is, I don't really like talking when there are lots of people."

"Whenever you want someone to talk to, I'm just here to listen. It's fine if it's not in front of many people. Oh! I'll give you my number so you can text me, too."

Chanyeol stares at his phone, seeing the contact number Baekhyun saved himself. Baekhyun put a heart beside his name and maybe Chanyeol wants to squeal a little. Why is he being happy over this anyway?

Baekhyun smiles sweetly at him.

"There. Now you have my number. It's a top secret so don't give it away, okay?"

Chanyeol averts his eyes.

"I-isn't it time for the next period? Let's go back to class."

"Am I really hearing this from you?"

"Shut up. I don't usually skip classes. I'm actually a good student."

"Really? Then, you should teach me!"

"You need a smart brain to be able to understand my teachings."

"Are you saying that I'm an idiot?"

"You said it yourself."

"That's really mean!"

All students inside the classroom are staring as both Chanyeol and Baekhyun enter together. Chanyeol ignores the looks directed at him when he sits on his chair. Baekhyun seems not to mind the attention he is garnering. He just brings out his things and puts them on his desk needed for the next subject.

"Why did they come back together?"

"Did the transfer student threaten our Prince!?"

"Maybe they're friends now?"

Yixing listens to his girl classmates whispering behind him.

"I saw them going to the rooftop together!"

"Really? Baekhyun is friendly with everyone so that's not a surprise!"

Baekhyun faces Chanyeol and says something to him while putting his palms together. Chanyeol turns around, gets something from his bag, and hands Baekhyun an eraser. Baekhyun smiles at him as a thank you.

"Look, I told you they're friends now!"

"Hey. But how about Yixing."

"What about him."

"He could be left out!"

"I CAN ACTUALLY HEAR YOU."

The girls slowly turn their heads at Yixing smiling like an angel behind them.

"Please, shut up or I'll do bad things."

"O-okay..."

Baekhyun looks over at Yixing's seat, wondering if his best friend got a stomach ache. His face looks pained, though.

*

Today is White Day and that only means everybody in school is gonna give and receive chocolates in this special day. Classes are cancelled so students are rejoicing. The air smells exceptionally sweet, especially for Baekhyun, now that when he opens his locker the morning he arrived in the classroom, it's already filled with chocolates, flowers, gifts, and love letters.

Baekhyun's fans, as always, are gathered around him, squealing and trying to get his attention. Baekhyun looks at them and gives them his prettiest smile.

"Uhm... Thank you so much for the chocolates."

"No problem, Prince! Anything for you!" they all energetically say in unison. "WE LOVE YOU!!!"

As soon as Baekhyun sits down on his chair, he sees Chanyeol already dozing off on his desk who looks like he doesn't have a single interest around him. Well. That's expected of him anyway.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Baekhyun opens his phone and reads a message.

"Oh, it's from Jongin."

_Happy White Day, Baekhyun hyung! Can you meet me at the garden today? I have something important to tell you. Please reply!_

"Hm. I wonder what it is."

Baekhyun stands up.

"Where are you going?" Yixing asks him when he sees him leaving the classroom.

"Oh. I'm just gonna meet someone."

"Who is it?"

Baekhyun just smiles.

"I won't take long."

The Aesthetic Club garden is extra sparkling and elegant today the moment Baekhyun arrives. It's surprisingly empty but the ambiance is overwhelming. Baekhyun sees Jongin standing under the tree, looking handsome as always in his white suit like a real-life Prince. The guy smiles at him and waves.

"You came, Baekhyun hyung!"

"Yeah, you texted me and said you were gonna say something important."

"Yes, actually... I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."

Jongin suddenly kneels down in front of Baekhyun and brings out a bouquet of red roses.

Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"Baekhyun hyung, the moment I saw you at the opening ceremony, I fell in love with you at first sight. I may be always loud and clingy with you, but I'm really serious about how I feel towards you," Jongin confesses as he stares into Baekhyun's eyes, "I admire you so much and I really like you a lot. Please go out with me."

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but he's too surprised to utter any words.

"Uhm, Jongin, I--"

"You don't have to answer right now, Baekhyun hyung. Please take your time and---"

"No. I'll give you my answer right now," Baekhyun says. He holds Jongin's hands and helps him stand up. "Jongin, I like you, too..."

Jongin's heart races.

"But not in a kind of way to be able to go out with you," Baekhyun continues, "You're a good friend and you're really nice to me, and I can tell that you're a wonderful person. But I can't return your feelings towards me. I want us to stay just like how we are now."

Jongin smiles sadly, feeling his heart break. But it's all right, as long as Baekhyun stays friends with him. He can feel tears forming in his eyes and lets them fall anyway.

"Okay, I understand..."

"Thank you for the flowers and thank you for liking me," Baekhyun says as he bows, "But I won't be taking them with me. I'm sorry."

Jongin only watches as Baekhyun's small back disappears out of his sight. This is his first heartbreak and he's glad he is brave enough to at least confess to the person he likes. He sighs to himself and sits on the grass under the tree.

"This hurts a lot more than I expected..."

Baekhyun is walking down the hallway and is about to head back to his classroom, when he sees someone being surrounded by two to three guys. He finds out it was Sehun who is being cornered by the guys who are bigger than him.

"Hey! I just told you to give us your money!"

"You're not gonna do it!? You wanna get hurt!?"

"I-I-I don't have any money! S-s-stop bothering me!"

"You really got the nerve to talk back huh, you useless brat!"

Baekhyun throws his shoe at the bully's head. The big guy looks at him with his dark scary gaze.

"What are you doing!? Leave Sehun alone!" Baekhyun bravely says.

Sehun's eyes shine upon seeing his Baekhyun sunbae standing up for him.

"Oh, look who it is. It's Prince Baekhyun!"

"So, you think you can save this poor kid? How lame!"

"We can beat you up into a pulp right now, you small fry!"

"Hahahaha! Come at us now, shorty!"

Baekhyun freezes, stepping backwards as the bullies get closer to him.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU UGLY BASTARDS!"

The three bullies stiffen at the sight of a battalion of girls suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you picking a fight with our husband!?"

"GO TO HELL AND DIE YOU UGLY PIGS!"

"Who do you think you are screaming at Baekhyun like that!"

"Unforgivable!"

"You wanna fight!?"

"Leave the Prince alone!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

Before Baekhyun knows it, the group of guys who was trying to assault Sehun are now gone after being chased by the girls who are mainly his fans. He mentally thanks them for helping him out and driving those bullies away.

"Are you okay, Sehun? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"N-no, I'm fine..." Sehun stands up while Baekhyun assists him. He notices that his palm is bleeding because of falling on the ground earlier.

"Let's go the nurse's office to treat your wound," Baekhyun offers, pulling Sehun with him. "Come on."

"But I..."

"It'll get infected if you leave it like that."

Staring at his cleaned and bandaged hand, Sehun enjoys the comfortable silence in the air while waiting for Baekhyun to finish talking with the nurse. Now that they're alone in the clinic, he can feel his heart pound faster when Baekhyun sits on the bed next to him.

"The nurse said you can stay here for a while."

"H-how about you, Baekhyun sunbae? A-a-aren't you going to return to your classroom?"

"Oh. I'll head back later after I make sure you're okay."

Sehun hides his face as he blushes.

"B-baekhyun sunbae..."

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you for helping me... I-I felt embarrassed that you had... to see how lame I am..."

Baekhyun smiles. "It's nothing. Of course, I just feel the need to protect someone who's younger than me."

With shaking fingers, Sehun fishes out a small box of chocolate from his pocket and shyly hands it to Baekhyun. He was about to put it inside Baekhyun's locker earlier when the bullies got into his way. Thank god the chocolates are fine.

"H-here. It's for you, Baekhyun sunbae... I-I made them last night... to give you on White Day..."

Baekhyun looks at the pink box of chocolates Sehun is giving him.

"I-I don't know if you noticed but... I've been watching you for a long time... E-ever since my family moved in to your neighborhood, I started... to look at you from a far... So I was really happy... when you talked to me first... I was really glad... to become close to you like this... So, I want to be honest with you... A-and tell you how I... really feel..."

Sehun clenches his fists together before he says:

"I LIKE YOU A LOT, BAEKHYUN SUNBAE!!!"

"Sehun..."

"P-please, accept my heart! I-I want to date you and be your b-b-boyfriend!!!"

Sehun is still catching for his raging heartbeat when he feels Baekhyun's hand touching his chin. Before he knows it, he is directly looking at Baekhyun in the eyes.

"B-baekhyun sunbae..."

"Thank you for telling me how you feel. I appreciate it a lot."

Baekhyun half-smiles but it makes Sehun's chest clench.

"But I can't accept your heart. You're like a precious little brother to me and I don't want that to change... I can't be boyfriends with you, and I hope you understand that."

Sehun lowers his head, feeling tears brimming on the corners of his eyes. He finally sobs as Baekhyun only pats his back.

"I-I see... So, that's how... it is..."

"I have to get back to my classroom now."

"O-okay..."

Sehun hears the door of the clinic closing after Baekhyun leaves. He buries his face on the pillow and cries, staring at the box of chocolates Baekhyun left together with his broken heart.

"I-I just got dumped... It hurts..."

It's already lunch time; Baekhyun is falling in line at the cafeteria when someone suddenly pulls him out of the line. Surprised, he sees Yixing smiling at him and showing him a box of packed lunch.

"You don't have to buy food. I brought us lunch."

"Wow! Thank you, hyung!"

They choose to eat lunch under the tree outside, where most students are eating as well. On top of the blanket laid out on the grass they sit together, eating the lunch Yixing cooked for the both of them.

"Yum! This tastes really good!" Baekhyun cries, munching the rolled omelette with a smile on his face. "Your wife is gonna be so lucky to eat your cooking everyday!"

"Too bad I'm not gonna get myself a wife," Yixing chuckles. He gives Baekhyun water when his best friend starts coughing.

"W-what do you mean by that..." Baekhyun mutters. "Are you gonna stay single forever?"

"Well, if the person I like won't go out with me, then I think I might stay that way forever."

"W-WHAT? Y-YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU LIKE!?"

Yixing laughs.

"I do."

"Who is she? Do I know her? Is she from our class?"

"It's not a girl."

"So, it's a boy!?"

"You're really naive, aren't you?"

Baekhyun stiffens when Yixing out of the blue grabs his wrist. His eyes instantly enlarge when Yixing suddenly shoves him down the grass with him hovering on top.

"H-hyung, what are you... doing.."

"Baekhyun," Yixing mutters, leaning his face closer to the male, "I've been by your side since we were young. Don't tell me you still don't know who's that person I'm talking about?"

"Y-you're getting too close, please let me go," Baekhyun mumbles, "W-why are you doing this?"

"You still won't realize after I act like this towards you, will you? I've been hiding my true self in front of you," Yixing says, scaring Baekhyun at the drastic change in his eyes, "I'm tired and sick of pretending to be your best friend! For a long time, I don't see you that way!"

"Y-yixing hyung..."

"You wanna know the truth? Then listen to me!" Yixing yells, making Baekhyun flinch. "I have feelings for you all this time! You're too dense to notice that, right? Because you're being so nice to everybody! I hate that! I'm selfish because I want you only for myself! I want you to become mine!"

Baekhyun tenses when Yixing rests his head on top of his chest.

"Do you... Do you even understand that, huh, Baekhyun?"

The atmosphere turns thick and uncomfortable as Baekhyun stays pinned down on the ground. He gently pushes Yixing away and gets out of his hold. Yixing looks at him with pained eyes, and even he himself feels hurt seeing the way his best friend breaks in front of him.

Baekhyun stands up.

"I'm sorry... I need to be alone for now."

Then he runs away as fast as he can.

Yixing stares at the unfinished lunch box Baekhyun left, feeling his insides twist as regret crawls into his chest.

"Shit," he buries his face into his palms, "I completely screwed up..."

*

Hearing a sobbing noise from nearby, the guy with a book covering his face who was sleeping at the rooftop awakens. Baekhyun becomes aware of what he did so he quickly wipes the tears in his puffy eyes with the sleeve of his uniform.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb your nap..."

Chanyeol gets up, curiously peeking at Baekhyun, "Hey. Are you crying?"

"No..."

"Your eyes are red, though?"

Baekhyun turns his back away to hide his messed-up face.

"Did you just get dumped on White Day?"

"No..."

"Then, why is your face like that? You look ugly."

Baekhyun sighs, "You're probably the only one saying that I'm ugly..."

"I'm just kidding. Don't take that seriously."

"Why are you even here anyway? Everybody's celebrating White Day since classes are cancelled."

"I could ask the same for you. Why are you, a popular guy, even here hanging out with someone like me?"

Chanyeol chooses to sit closer to Baekhyun just because he feels like it. He takes the space beside him and stretches his long legs.

"I just... feel comfortable around you," Baekhyun says, "When I'm with you, I can be just myself. I can be sad and I can be happy. I can properly breathe and I can say whatever I want."

Chanyeol hums.

"So even the Prince gets sentimental, too."

"Stop calling me Prince. I _hate_ it."

"Woah."

"I hate it... when it's you who calls me like that," Baekhyun mutters, unconsciously leaning his head on top of Chanyeol's shoulder as if it truly belongs there. Chanyeol is still about to shove him away when he hears Baekhyun say, "Please let me stay like this for a while."

Staring at the clear skies, Chanyeol finds himself relaxing his stiff shoulders while he lets Baekhyun do what he wants. He gets the book he was reading and just continues where he left off. Just like that, both of them sit in silence with no one speaking. They relish the comfortable atmosphere with ease.

"If you wanna talk about it, just talk," Chanyeol says after a long while. He clears his throat when Baekhyun doesn't reply, "I'll listen to you so just spill it anytime."

Baekhyun breathes.

"Chanyeol."

"What?"

"I think I already found someone I like."

Chanyeol pretends not to react. He keeps his face neutral with all his best.

"Yeah. Good for you."

"How about you? Do you have someone you like?"

"Me? I don't know."

"If you found someone you like, you have to tell me first, okay?"

Chanyeol rubs his ear.

"Yeah... I'll do that."

Baekhyun chuckles and forgets the reason of his tears earlier. He gets something from his pocket and places it on top of Chanyeol's lap. It's a small piece of normal-looking chocolate, not even expensive, not even fancy. Just a plain chocolate wrapped in a cheap plastic.

"For you."

"What's this?"

"A chocolate."

Thinking for a while, Chanyeol gets something from his pocket too, and hands it to Baekhyun. It's a candy, just a small piece of ordinary candy.

"For you."

"What's this?"

"A candy."

Baekhyun laughs and keeps it inside his pocket anyway. He never bothers to take his head away from Chanyeol's shoulder; it's too comfortable to even move so maybe he'll just sleep here for the rest of his life.

"Thank you. I'll eat this well."

Chanyeol hides his smile, turning the page of the book he is reading.

"For a delinquent student like you, it's surprising that you're actually reading a book," Baekhyun says.

"I'm not a delinquent. I'm just too lazy to groom myself."

"Yeah? Then what are you reading?"

"A novel."

"About what?"

"You won't understand it anyway."

"Still, share it with me."

"I don't want to."

"Then, just read me one line."

"It's in Japanese."

The pages of the book might be all empty, yet Chanyeol strangely feels complete with this warmth sitting next to him.


	2. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and girls, everybody just loves Byun Baekhyun. But someone has already stolen Baekhyun's heart and he might be the guy at the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final part of the two-shots! If you haven't seen the first part, might as well go back to the last chapter. I know you all want the hot stuff so here you go! Warnings: several clichés ahead but we all love it anyway!

There's already a commotion this early in the morning when Baekhyun arrives in school, finding many students gathered outside of his classroom. He sighs to himself, looking at Yixing's empty seat. Yixing skipped school again today and they haven't talked since White Day. He still treats him as a friend, but it's awkward now to face him after knowing what his best friend truly felt.

Baekhyun slumps on his desk, listening to the noise outside.

"I told you already, he's from this class!"

"I saw him at the bus this morning and he looks so handsome!"

"Who is he anyway!? Why is he heading here?"

"Don't tell me he's the transfer student!?"

"What!? But he looks totally different, though!"

Baekhyun lifts his head when the girls' screams outside get louder and chaotic. He sees his classmates pave way for that tall and handsome student looking so flowery and radiant entering their classroom.

"G-good morning!" the girls greet him while giggling to themselves.

Baekhyun follows the student until the guy reaches the desk beside him, and that's only when Baekhyun realizes it was his seatmate all along.

Chanyeol spares him a look.

"What are you staring at?"

Baekhyun's eyes slowly get big. He gives Chanyeol a once-over who's now wearing specs and properly clad in his uniform like a student role model.

"You look... different today."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol touches his soft fringe on his forehead. Compared before, his hair is styled down now, making him look more gentle. "Just because I'm tired of you saying I'm a delinquent so I changed how I look. What, do I look bad?"

"No!" Baekhyun waves his hands in front of him. He flashes two thumbs up, his eyes shining. "You actually look handsome!!!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Say that again."

"You're handsome!"

"I know, right?"

Chanyeol hides his flustered reaction by acting cool. Being called handsome by his _crush_ boosts his confidence.

Fine. He admits that he has a little teeny weeny bit of crush on his cute seatmate. Because, who wouldn't? Baekhyun is perfect, and even though he's a guy, Chanyeol won't care anymore. He could be gay for him and only him.

Chanyeol coughs into his fist.

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Wanna have lunch together?"

Baekhyun smiles at him, his eyes forming small crescents.

"Yeah. Sure."

Chanyeol covers his face and internally squeals. _Shit. He's super adorable!_

The teacher arrives and the class starts shortly. They have Art on first period so Baekhyun brings out his materials for drawing. The teacher tells them to find a partner and draw their face. Hugging his sketchpad, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol beside him so that they can be partners, but Chanyeol is already surrounded by his girl classmates who won't even notice him before.

"Chanyeol, can I be your partner? I'm good in drawing!"

"I wanna perfectly draw your handsome face!"

"Please draw me, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sighs nonchalantly.

"Fine. Just don't get too close."

Witnessing the scene, Baekhyun sulks and frowns to himself. He feels exceptionally annoyed right now.

"Baekhyun! We'll all be your partners!" the four girls who are Baekhyun's official fans, exclaim. They all sit around Baekhyun and focuses their eyes on him. "We're gonna capture your aesthetic grace with our pencils so please don't move, okay?"

"Okay," Baekhyun forces a chuckle. He lowkey side-eyes Chanyeol who has been eyeing him the whole time.

Their gazes meet.

Baekhyun is the first to break eye contact as he conceals his flustered reaction. Was Chanyeol staring at him just now? Or was it his imagination?

"Prince Baekhyun! Please lift your face up!"

"I can't."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

Baekhyun clenches his fists on top of his lap.

"I'm embarrassed..."

The girls all look at each other, letting out a synchronized squeal.

"Kyaaaah! You're so cute, Baekhyun!"

"Our Prince is blushing!"

"Show us your face!"

Chanyeol hides his secret smile behind his hand. _Wait, was that because of me?_

"Chanyeol, don't cover your mouth, we can't draw you properly!"

"Oh. Sorry."

*

Lunch time.

Baekhyun is lining up at the cafeteria behind Chanyeol when he feels someone approaching. Before he knows it, he is now being squished by an enthusiastic Jongin who's clinging excitedly to him.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!!!" Jongin cries and hugs Baekhyun tight, "I was busy with the club so I didn't get to see you often! I missed you so much, my angel! Finally, I saw your cute face again!"

Getting his chopsticks, Chanyeol shoots them a look and rolls his eyes. _Tch. Here's that annoying kid again._

"It's alright, Jongin," Baekhyun says as he smiles, "I'm glad you're doing okay after... what I told you."

"Nah! Of course, I have to be okay! Even though you rejected my feelings, I'm still a man who accepts defeat," Jongin sighs deeply. Then he jerks his head and glares at Chanyeol. "You better treat my angel right!!!"

"What're you talking about, idiot," Chanyeol mutters, before passing by beside Jongin and heading to a vacant table. He reserves a space just for Baekhyun in front of him.

"Tch. So arrogant!" Jongin groans. He turns to Baekhyun and holds his shoulders. "As much as I hate parting ways with you, I have to do it! Let's see each other at the club, Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun nods at him.

"Sure."

"Bye, my angel!"

"Bye, Jongin."

Chanyeol sips on his chocolate drink, staring at Baekhyun casually sitting in front of him. Baekhyun unwraps his bread and takes a big bite on it. He chews it happily without noticing the mess on the side of his lips.

"Hey, why are you eating like a kid?" Chanyeol blurts out, automatically stretching his arm and wiping off the crumb on Baekhyun's mouth with his thumb. "You're a messy eater, aren't you?"

"What are you--"

"Stay still. I'll remove it for you."

Baekhyun stills while looking at a breathtaking Chanyeol whose hand is now touching his face. It seems like his surroundings have gone mute and blurry, especially now that Chanyeol is fully looking at him with all his attention.

"Baekhyun."

"Yeah?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say his deep thoughts that are nestled inside his heart. It has to be said sooner or later.

"I want to lick your eyeballs."

Baekhyun looks shocked.

"W-what?"

Chanyeol mentally slaps himself. _What the hell was that!?_

"W-what I mean is! I want to--"

Squealing noises arise from the distance.

"Look! Isn't that Chanyeol and Baekhyun from class three?"

"Since when did they get so close!? I'm jealous!"

"Isn't Chanyeol looking more handsome these days?"

"Omg. Prince Baekhyun looks so small beside him!"

Chanyeol looks around him, feeling awkward and embarrassed of the random attention they are getting. He quickly withdraws his hand from touching Baekhyun's face and hides it under the table instead.

He sighs.

"Damn, it's too loud..."

Baekhyun chuckles and resumes eating his lunch.

"Just don't mind their voices."

"No, not that."

"What do you mean?"

 _My heartbeat_. Chanyeol mentally says and he has no plans on saying that out loud.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun looks up to the voice emerging beside them. He sees the two female third years from Club Aesthetic.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol asks in an annoyed manner.

"Join our club," the girl commands, slapping a paper on the table. "Sign your name."

"Hah? Why would I do that?"

"Because we need your handsome face. Come on. Do it. We don'thave much time."

Baekhyun just laughs, "I'm sorry. They're really forceful about recruiting members."

"You're a member of this club, right?" Chanyeol asks.

"Me?" Baekhyun hums. "Yes!"

"Then, let me in," Chanyeol gets the pen and paper himself and signs his name without even thinking twice. "There. Now you can leave."

"Well, that was quick," Baekhyun giggles when the girls have left, "You want to join that club that much?"

"No, I just want to be with you."

Chanyeol gets his tray and stands up.

"I'll just go get some water."

"O-okay."

"I'll wait for you at the hallway."

Baekhyun touches his blushing face when Chanyeol is out of sight. The way Chanyeol said that is just too cool. He better get out of here and calm his heart down.

*

"Baekhyun sunbae, y-you're here..."

"Oh. Hey, Sehun. What's up?"

Eating a small slice of his cake, Baekhyun also sips the tea served in front of him when Sehun approaches his table. They're at Club Aesthetic garden right now, just lounging freely like everybody else.

"I-I just want to let you know that I'm going to quit this club... This is the last time I'm coming here," Sehun mutters shyly without showing his face. "T-thank you for everything, Baekhyun sunbae... I-I'm glad to be looked after by you..."

"Sehun..."

"I-I've decided to join the Baking Club so that I can make more desserts for you... Even if you turned me down, I-I still decided to admire you... So please, allow me still look at you from a far!"

Baekhyun is startled by Sehun suddenly bowing on the ground in front of him. He immediately pulls the younger up and dusts his clothes.

"You don't have to do that. Stand up properly."

"I'm sorry," Sehun mumbles, feeling embarrassed.

"There. There. It's okay," Baekhyun reaches for Sehun's head and pats it like he's a child. "We're still gonna see each other outside the club, right?"

"Yes!"

"That's great."

"Uhm! I---" Sehun leans back and shoves Baekhyun away as he blushes. "I-I have to go now, Baekhyun sunbae! S-see you next time! P-p-please excuse me!" And then he runs out of Baekhyun's sight like a flash of lightning.

Baekhyun chuckles.

"He's really like a baby chick."

"Who's like a baby chick?"

Chanyeol suddenly appears, making Baekhyun jolt because of the taller's elbow casually perched on top of his head. Baekhyun fixes his hair and his uniform when Chanyeol sits on the table with him.

"Y-you're here, too?"

"I'm now a member of this club, aren't I?"

"Oh. Right."

Baekhyun sips his tea.

Chanyeol leans on the table, placing his chin on top of his knuckles as he peeks at Baekhyun's face.

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Huh?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Oh. Nothing much."

"Really? You're acting a bit off since this morning, though. It's like you've been bothered by something. You don't smile the way you usually do. You've been quieter, too."

Baekhyun looks at him.

"You noticed all of that?"

"N-not that I'm watching you or anything," Chanyeol scratches the back of his head, "But I just can tell!"

Baekhyun lets out a sad smile.

"You know... I got into a fight with my best friend."

"Come to think of it. I haven't seen that four-eyes around."

"It's the third day Yixing hyung skipped school and I'm getting worried."

"Then, why don't you just go to his house and check up on him? Maybe he's sick or something."

"I... I still don't know what to tell him after what happened that day..."

Chanyeol lifts his eyebrow curiously.

"That day?"

"Yixing hyung confessed to me on White Day that he likes me more than just a friend... We've known each other for ten years but I didn't know his feelings all this time.... He's always been nice to me but I only hurt him... I feel so stupid."

"You're gonna keep hurting him if you keep running away."

Baekhyun looks at him.

"I mean, if you don't like him, then just tell it to his face. Just like what you did to those guys you rejected," Chanyeol waves a flippant hand, "Yeah. It's uncomfortable and all, but you still need to face him and tell him to go to school."

Hearing what Chanyeol said, Baekhyun only watches his tall classmate standing up to leave. Chanyeol turns around and waves.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"W-wait," Baekhyun tugs the hem of Chanyeol's uniform to stop him.

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun's hand clutching the edge of his uniform.

"You're right. I have to see him and turn him down properly," Baekhyun mumbles. He lifts his face and stares at Chanyeol. "Will you accompany me to his house?"

The air is silent between Chanyeol and Baekhyun as the two of them walk together side by side. Yixing's house is not that far from the school so it can be reached by foot for about thirteen minutes. They pass by the convenience store to buy ice cream, before continuing to walk to Yixing's residence.

Chanyeol stares up at the large house in front of them. He reads 'Zhang' outside the gate so this must already be his classmate's house. Baekhyun presses the doorbell.

"I'll just wait for you here," Chanyeol says, choosing a close spot not enough to be seen. He sits on the pavement while waiting for Baekhyun.

After few more doorbells, the door finally opens. Baekhyun's face brightens up at the sight of his best friend coming out of the house. Yixing is not wearing his glasses. He's also dressed in his pajamas with a cooling gel stuck on his forehead.

"Baekhyun," Yixing says, quite surprised of Baekhyun appearing in front of his house.

"Here. It's the worksheet the teacher asked me to give you," Baekhyun hands Yixing a paper after fumbling with his bag. Yixing takes it and says a quiet thank you.

"So, you've been sick for three days."

Yixing fixes his hair to cover his forehead. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling now? Do you still have fever?"

"I'm a bit better now. I can go back to school tomorrow."

"I see. That's great."

Baekhyun stares at the ground as he fiddles with the handle of his bag. He sees Chanyeol on the corner of his eyes giving him a quiet moral support.

Yixing steps closer.

"Baekhyun, I..."

"Yixing hyung."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for suddenly leaving you alone that day. I didn't mean to run away like that."

"No... I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I shouldn't have acted aggressively and made you feel uncomfortable," Yixing gently says, "I was embarrassed of what I did so I didn't have the courage to at least contact you. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun looks at him.

"Hyung..."

"Baekhyun, I'm aware that you don't feel the same way about me," Yixing smiles a little, "You don't have to say it yourself."

"But I still want to tell you," Baekhyun mutters, "that I can't be more than friends with you." He squeezes his eyes. "I already have someone I like."

Yixing stares at him.

Before smiling sadly.

"I see."

"But I'm still thankful to have you as my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship of ten years, so can we go back to how we are?" Baekhyun hopefully asks.

Yixing shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"But..."

"I'll try my best to be friends with you again, but I can't stay by your side like how I used to."

Baekhyun says nothing.

"I accept that you don't have feelings for me, but I still need to sort my emotions out. We need distance between us for the meantime."

Silence follows before Baekhyun finds himself nodding.

"I understand..."

"Don't worry, I can move on pretty fast. So when that happens, we could hang out together again sometimes."

"Okay."

"I'll go to school tomorrow. Thanks for seeing me."

Yixing is about to get back inside his house when he suddenly stops, remembering something. He looks at Baekhyun staring confused at him.

"Baekhyun, I wanna ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"The person you like."

Baekhyun opens his mouth but silence only comes out. His cheeks slowly burn at the question as he feels his heart beat faster. His hands start sweating and he can't think clearly.

"You don't have to answer that," Yixing says, "I think I already know who it is." He turns to the left side of their house and speaks. "Hey you. If you don't move pretty quickly, he's gonna be stolen away from you in no time. Just saying."

Chanyeol jolts from his hiding place.

"Chanyeol?"

"H-huh?"

Baekhyun smiles.

"Let's go home."

Chanyeol stands up and straightens his uniform.

"Have you finished talking to him?"

"Yeah. He said he's coming back to school tomorrow."

The walk to the bus stop is more relaxed than the walk earlier. Chanyeol can feel that Baekhyun's aura has changed after going to Yixing's house. There are extra skips on his steps until they arrive at the bus stop.

"So, you take the bus here?" Baekhyun asks.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Usually, I go home by bicycle but I don't mind walking today. My house takes ten to fifteen minutes from here."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"But how about your bus?"

"I could just take the next one."

"You'd do that for me?"

Chanyeol looks at the other direction.

"J-just because you look under the weather that's why I couldn't leave you alone."

"Then, I'll accept your offer."

Baekhyun leads the way while Chanyeol follows him behind. They talk about trivial things that don't really matter and can be forgotten; but the fact that they walked home for the first time will always be remembered. Few minutes later and they arrive at Byun's residence. Chanyeol sees an average-looking house, not too big and not too small, just enough for a small family. Judging by Baekhyun's bright appearance, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was a son of a well-off family but maybe he's wrong.

"Are you living with your parents?"

"Yeah. But they're not gonna be home tonight. Mom and Dad are at my grandparents'. It's my Grandma's birthday today."

"Oh. I see."

Baekhyun smiles and tilts his head cutely.

"Do you wanna come in for a while?"

Chanyeol politely excuses himself for entering the living room after taking off his shoes. The house has wooden floorboards, looking clean and very homely. He sits on the couch while Baekhyun gives him a glass of water to drink.

"Sorry, we don't have juice or tea. I can only serve you water."

"It's fine."

"Do you wanna see my room?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Baekhyun leads the way upstairs, taking Chanyeol to his simple and ordinary bedroom. There's nothing much in there aside from few home appliances, bed, closet, and study table. It looks plain and comfy like it belongs to an ordinary boy.

"For a person like you, I thought your room would be flashy and Prince-like."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun chuckles and lies on his bed. "I like simplicity. Simple is best."

Chanyeol sits down beside Baekhyun until their fingers subtly brush against each other.

_If you don't move pretty quickly, he's gonna be stolen away from you in no time._

Chanyeol hears Yixing's voice screaming loudly to his hear now that there's only him and Baekhyun alone inside the room. Baekhyun invited him to his house, Baekhyun's parents aren't home, and Baekhyun even told him to see his room. Isn't this the perfect chance to confess? But what if he gets rejected like those three guys? He's feeling nervous and he thinks he might go crazy now that everything smells like Baekhyun. What should be the next thing to do in this situation?

 _Shit_. He wants to touch Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gets up and sits. He is about to leave to turn up the aircon when Chanyeol suddenly grabs his wrist.

"Baekhyun, wait."

Then he pulls him back to sitting on the bed with him.

"Stay here."

Baekhyun tenses. "What are you--"

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's face and slowly leans in closer until their noses bump. He stops for a while, before he finally goes in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

 _Smack_.

Closing his eyes and nervously clenching his fists on top of the bed, Baekhyun holds his breath inside his chest as he feels Chanyeol's mouth pressed on his lips.

Chanyeol then moves away after that. He stares at Baekhyun's red blushing face and worriedly waits for a reaction.

"You told me to tell you if I already found someone I like."

"Did you... already find that person?"

"Yeah."

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun and kisses his forehead.

"That person is you, Baekhyun."

Hearing that, Baekhyun's lips spread into a smile as he feels tears forming on his eyes because of too much emotion in his heart.

"I want to tell you right now that I like you a lot."

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun and soothes his hair.

"I just like everything about you, Baekhyun. I like how simple you are. I like your beautiful smile, your voice, your kindness and the way you gently treat the people around you. I like it when you blush. I like it when you laugh. Even your pretty hands and your cute height. I like them all."

"Chanyeol..."

"I just found myself one day looking forward to going to school to see you and talk to you. Then I realized, I might've fallen for you. I'm a guy and you're also a guy, but I won't care anymore."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and takes a deep breath.

"Now that you know how I feel, I hope you can say it back to me, too."

Baekhyun snuggles closer to Chanyeol as he laughs:

"I like you too, Chanyeol."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Then say it louder, please."

"I like you, too!"

"So, the person you told me you liked back in the rooftop," Chanyeol says, "Was it me?"

"Mm-hm," Baekhyun nods his head, "It was you all along."

"So, the reason why you rejected those guys..."

"Yeah. That reason is you. It's because I only like you, and I was hoping that you'll also like me, too."

"But turns out that we like each other."

"Pfft. That's right."

"You can push me away now if you hated when I kissed you."

"That was my first kiss," Baekhyun places his palm on top of Chanyeol's hand, staring back into his deep eyes. "But I don't hate it." He smiles. "Because it was you who kissed me."

"Me, too. That was my first kiss, too."

Feeling his heart jump with joy, Chanyeol moves his body closer until he's kissing Baekhyun again. Baekhyun's back meets the bed while his hand engages through the strands of Chanyeol's hair.

Lying down with Chanyeol on top, Baekhyun allows him to kiss his lips in a slow manner while he also returns the kisses at the same pace. Warmth creeps up to the back of Baekhyun's ears when Chanyeol slips his tongue to experimentally taste him more. Baekhyun clings to him tighter as he lets Chanyeol suck and nibble all the way into his mouth.

Chanyeol pulls away to breathe after their intense make out session, gazing down at Baekhyun equally staring at him with wide bright eyes.

"My heart is beating so fast," Baekhyun says.

"Me, too. I think I'm going crazy," Chanyeol answers. He hides the blush on his cheeks when Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck. "Baekhyun, d-do you want to continue?"

"A-all the way...?"

"No! Not yet..."

"Then what should we do?"

"Let's just... touch each other... for now."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Baekhyun's hands are shaking as he takes off his pants together with Chanyeol, leaving just their underwear on. He can feel that Chanyeol is also nervous while they sit down on the bed face-to-face.

"I-I haven't done this before," Chanyeol says while he lathers on his hand the lotion Baekhyun got for the two of them. "I mean, I usually do this alone..."

"Me, too," Baekhyun laughs as he pours the lotion on himself as well. He is kneeling on the bed while he strokes his dick in front of Chanyeol, making the latter freeze at the sight.

Chanyeol's ears redden at the thought of Baekhyun touching himself alone. _That must be so sexy and hot._

"Come here, let's do it together," Chanyeol says, tugging Baekhyun forward so that the male is sitting on top of his lap. They both remove their underwear completely before stroking each other off into full hardness.

Trembling at the sensation, Baekhyun buries his face on Chanyeol's shoulder while he feels Chanyeol's bigger hands envelope his cock. The way he strokes his dick feels too arousing, causing him to grind his hips up for more friction. His hand clenches on Chanyeol's hair while he also helps Chanyeol move their hands up and down their manhoods.

"Ahh... Ch-chanyeol... Hah..."

"Shit... That feels good... Baekhyun..."

"Y-your hand... move it faster."

Chanyeol leans away to press a kiss on Baekhyun's lips as he slides his hand quicker around their cocks. Baekhyun stiffens on Chanyeol's embrace when he comes ahead first, releasing his come all the way to the bed. Chanyeol follows suit afterwards, coming on his hand and on Baekhyun's torso. Both catch for their breath when they finish, staring at the sticky mess they made together.

Baekhyun feels tired but he's happy. That was the first time he did it with someone and he's a bit embarrassed. But he's glad it was with Chanyeol.

"Hey. We should clean this up," Chanyeol says, snickering at Baekhyun's flustered reaction. He pecks Baekhyun's neck which Baekhyun replies with a surprised giggle. "You're ticklish on your neck."

"Yeah, so don't do that all of a sudden!"

"Hehe. So cute."

After that encounter, they decide to wash up. Since it's already late, Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol to sleep over, but they still have school tomorrow so he decides to just ask him on the weekend. He sees Chanyeol off in front of their house, refusing to let go of his hand because the time they spent today with each other seems too short.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Baekhyun asks, just to make sure.

"Of course. You belong to me now and I belong to you as well."

"The way you say that is just..."

"What? Are you embarrassed of your boyfriend?"

 _Boyfriend_. Baekhyun smiles at that.

"Hey. I'll probably get killed by your fans tomorrow so please take care of me from now on," Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun's knuckles, "I still don't wanna die."

"I'm going to tell the world that we're dating so it's up to them whether to accept it or not," Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. He pushes Chanyeol away. "Now go home already. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chanyeol waves. "See you at school, then."

"Bye!"

"Bye. I'll call you later."

Baekhyun nods, shooing Chanyeol away.

"Mm. Go now!"

"Babe!" Chanyeol runs and cups his mouth, turning to look at Baekhyun one last time. "I'll think of you before I sleep!"

Baekhyun heartily laughs. It feels nice hearing Chanyeol calling him babe.

"Me, too!"

"Good night!"

"Night!"

When the bus arrives, Chanyeol gets in and chooses a seat at the back. The wide smile on his face has no plans on disappearing. He sighs dreamily, feeling excited for tomorrow to come.

"Ugh... I really like him so much..."

*

It's P.E. now so the whole class is in their jerseys and playing volleyball at the gym. Baekhyun is just snuggled at the corner holding a ball while watching Chanyeol with their classmates play at the center of the court. He's very much happy just gazing at Chanyeol and admiring how good and athletic he looks, same with the fan girls Chanyeol made from the other class who are also cheering him on.

Chanyeol blocks the opponents attack, gaining a score on their team. Baekhyun stands up, clapping proudly at his boyfriend. Chanyeol smiles and waves at him, and Baekhyun thinks his heart is going to melt.

"You were super cool," Baekhyun hands Chanyeol a towel and a bottle of water, "I wish I was also tall and good in sports like you."

After Chanyeol drinks his water, he ruffles Baekhyun's hair with the towel and steals a kiss on his forehead. He grins and pinches Baekhyun's plump cheek.

"Hehe. So cute."

"I-I'm not cute! A-and don't just do that!" Baekhyun snaps, his entire face reddening. "What if somebody sees us?"

"They're already looking so let them see," Chanyeol says, pertaining to Baekhyun's fan girls pouting, frowning, raging, and close to tearing up gathered around them.

"Omg! What's the meaning of this, Prince!?"

"W-why did you let Chanyeol touch you?"

"Tell us, Baekhyun! You two are getting closer lately! We need an explanation!"

"My heart is breaking, you can't do this, Prince Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun musters his strength to speak up now that he's faced in this situation. Taking a deep breath, he grabs Chanyeol's hand and intertwines their fingers together much to everyone's surprise.

"Chanyeol and I..."

Yixing, as well as the other boys from the other side of the gym, turn to focus at them.

"We are together so," Baekhyun says, "I ask everyone to please support us!"

Silence ensues for a while, before the girls start sobbing quietly to themselves. Seeing his classmates cry makes Baekhyun feel guilty, but what can he do? He needs to tell them the truth sooner or later.

"I'm sor--"

Chanyeol squeezes his hand.

"You don't need to apologize," he says, then he turns to look at Baekhyun's fans who are now furiously bawling their eyes out because of their sudden announcement, "And all of you, it's true that we're dating. So if you really like Baekhyun, you're going to support him no matter what."

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun with him, exiting the gym together and passing by their classmates who are just staring dumbfounded at them. Baekhyun doesn't say anything after that; he just allows Chanyeol to hold his hand and stay by his side.

The rest of the day finishes quietly. No one in the classroom, except for Chanyeol and the teachers, talked to Baekhyun after what happened in P.E class. Everyone feels uncomfortable around him. His fan girls didn't speak a word to him either before going home. Their other classmates who would usually talk to Baekhyun after class ignored him, too.

Since Baekhyun is on cleaning duty today, Chanyeol stays with him and offers him help to clean. They close up the classroom and head home together.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun sunbae!"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stop walking, hearing a voice of a girl calling behind them. Baekhyun turns around, seeing that freshman girl who gave him cookies. She's catching for her breath as soon as she arrives in front of him. If Baekhyun remembers correctly, her name was Eri.

"Baekhyun sunbae... I'm glad... you still haven't left..." Eri says, almost out of breath, "I just want to tell you something..."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchange looks.

"What is it, Eri?" Baekhyun asks.

"I..." Eri balls her fists together before she screams, "I'M HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Baekhyun is surprised of her sudden outburst.

"I'm going to support you and Chanyeol no matter what!" Eri says furiously while she stares down at her shoes. "I-if you're happy, then I'm going to be happy for you, too. T-that's how much I like you, so please!"

Her tears starts falling on her cheeks as they drip on the ground.

"Please do whatever you want without minding what the other people will say. BAEKHYUN IS BAEKHYUN AND THAT'S WHAT ONLY MATTERS!"

Chanyeol's shocked expression turns soft as he stares at the crying girl in front of them. He sees Baekhyun lifting his hand and placing it on top of Eri's head to ruffle her hair.

Eri looks up with tears in her eyes, seeing Baekhyun smiling fondly at him.

"Thank you for saying that," Baekhyun says. He gets his handkerchief and wipes the tears on Eri's cheeks. After that, he gets her palm and gives the handkerchief to her. "Here. You can keep it."

"B-baekhyun..."

"Someday, you're going to find the person you like. You're going to love them, and you're going to forget about me," Baekhyun kindly says, "So if ever you remember this day, I want you to smile your prettiest smile. I hope this will be the last time that you'll cry because of me."

Once she's calmed down, Eris nods and wipes her tears once again. Chanyeol comes back from getting a citrus drink on the vending machine and gives it to her.

"Here. Drink this when you get home. Your bus is waiting."

A wide smile finally appearing on her face, Eri nods and takes her leave, waving at the couple before she gets on the bus.

"This is the happiest day of my life so far," Baekhyun says out of the blue in the middle of them eating ice cream. Chanyeol and him are walking together to the bus stop. "I haven't had peace like this in a while."

"And here I am thinking you're feeling depressed," Chanyeol laughs, "I'm glad to hear that."

"I feel a bit sad, but just a little bit!" Baekhyun says, grinning up to Chanyeol, "since you were with me and you kept me company the whole day, I was really happy."

"I'm your boyfriend so it's only natural for me to do that."

"Hoho, when you say it like that, you sound really cool."

"Aren't I already cool?"

"Pfft. Not really!"

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's hand and laces their fingers together while walking side by side.

"Babe."

"Hm?"

"You care a lot about your fans, don't you?"

" _Fans?_ Haha. I'm not even an idol."

"But still, you care about those people who admire you. Like Eri?"

"Of course, I do. They have feelings too, just like me. They're usually loud and overprotective, but they're also delicate and get hurt a lot. I can't help feeling sad when they cry because of me."

"Hey, now I feel suddenly jealous!"

"I'm already your boyfriend, no need to feel that way!

Chanyeol chuckles under his breath, chasing after Baekhyun who runs ahead of him. Baekhyun suddenly stops in front of a store, so Chanyeol curiously looks at the sign in front of them. The automatic door opens, letting them see the stalls of medicine supplies inside.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun beside him.

"Do you wanna take a look inside?"

Baekhyun clings behind Chanyeol when they reach the counter. Chanyeol places the condom and lube he took courage to get only for the cashier to stare weirdly at him. Thank god he didn't say anything when he received the payment.

"My parents aren't home," Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun beside him after they both get into the bus. Baekhyun agreed to him inviting him to his house to sleep over.

Baekhyun snickers and whispers back to Chanyeol's ear:

"I'm nervous but I'm excited, too."

"I haven't done it before so it's gonna be my first time having sex."

"M-me, too."

"We should research first before doing it so we won't hurt each other."

"Okay."

Arriving at Park residence, Baekhyun can say that Chanyeol's house is big. His room is also really spacious. Chanyeol's bed is huge but Baekhyun chooses to sit down at the floor because it's more comfortable for him.

The door opens and Chanyeol peeks in, walking into the room carrying a tablet. He takes a seat beside Baekhyun and plays a video he found on an adult website. Watching it together, Baekhyun rests his head on top of Chanyeol's shoulder. The both of them stay silent, seriously focused at the two guys on the video doing lewd stuff to each other.

"I see. So that's how you do it. It needs to be prepared like that so it can go in..."

"Have you watched stuff like this before, Chanyeol?"

"Yeah. But not with two guys in it."

"It's not that gross after all, right?"

"Yeah."

Baekhyun peeks at Chanyeol's serious face beside him. Rather than being nervous, he feels assured and safe because it's Chanyeol who will hold him. Chanyeol is smart and also responsible, so Baekhyun is glad to give his virginity to him like how Chanyeol will also spend his first time with him.

"Do you wanna wash up together?" Chanyeol asks after they're done watching the video. Baekhyun responds with a nod. "Great, then I'll prepare the bath."

Baekhyun unbuttons his uniform, taking it off with his pants until he is only wearing his boxer shorts. Taking the last article off, he folds all his clothes and puts them in the basket. Chanyeol gets back to his bedroom, seeing Baekhyun already naked and sitting properly on his bed. He can't help smiling at Baekhyun's cuteness. Baekhyun notices him watching so he smiles.

"You're really pale," Chanyeol says after he gets naked as well, inspecting Baekhyun's arm and soothing his smooth skin with his thumb. "And your wrist is so thin."

"That's because I'm still growing up."

"I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Baekhyun smiles.

"Then, I'm counting on you."

The size of the tub is enough for the two of them as they soak in the water while sitting face-to-face. They talk about stuff like school, hobbies, likes and dislikes, until it goes back to themselves again.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"I wanna get to know you more like how those kids around you know you best," Chanyeol says, "I kind of regret being the last person to meet you. I should've transferred to your school earlier."

"You may be the last but you're the one I like the most," Baekhyun replies, scooping bubbles and blowing it to Chanyeol's face. " _You and I_ is my endgame after all."

"And that means?"

"I only want Park Chanyeol for me."

"Now I feel so special being in this position," Chanyeol says, feeling emotional, "The one who gets to hold your hand, to hug you, to kiss you, and to be able to make love to you, is me. I feel like a hundred million times ahead of all your admirers and fan girls."

Baekhyun laughs.

"You asked me before what's so special about me, and you said it must be because of my girly face. Do you still remember that?"

Chanyeol hums.

"Well... To be honest... I only said that to tease you, you know? I was like, trying to grab your attention! I might be just a liiiittle bit confused, but I don't see you as a girl. You're special because you're Baekhyun. That's it."

"When you say it like that, I can't help believing you."

"I'm telling the truth, though!"

"Aren't you just sweet-talking me?"

"Of course, not. Don't I look serious enough?"

"But why do you look so annoyed?"

"Because you're purposely trying to piss me off."

Their short argument is resolved by a kiss under the shower, making out while the water streams on their backs. When it turns steamier, they quickly finish the bath and move to the bed.

Just like on the video, Chanyeol does his best to carefully and gently prepare Baekhyun. It takes a while until Baekhyun gets used to the feeling of lubed fingers entering and stretching his asshole. It stings a lot but Chanyeol makes up for the pain by kissing Baekhyun on the lips from time to time.

"Chanyeol... Please..." Baekhyun begs, his dick already hard and leaking, as Chanyeol spreads his legs apart. "S-stop... teasing already."

"Should I put it in?"

"Yes... I want you inside me."

Smiling at the sight of a turned on Baekhyun underneath him, Chanyeol slips a condom on his erect dick. He grips Baekhyun's waist firmly and carefully pushes the tip of his hard cock into Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun twitches at the intrusion, feeling like his ass is gonna rip apart because of how big Chanyeol is.

"A-are you okay?" Chanyeol worriedly asks, he's not even halfway in. He's just holding back himself to fuck his way through for the sake of Baekhyun's pleasure. "Should I stop?"

"IT HURTS," Baekhyun cries but he shakes his head furiously, "B-but... Just keep going... I can take it... Just be gentle."

"I will. Hang in there, alright?" Chanyeol breathes and continues to thrust in slowly until he's completely inside Baekhyun. The hotness of Baekhyun's ass feels so great around his cock he might come at any second from now. "Babe... It's so warm inside you..."

Baekhyun grabs a pillow and finds purchase on it, allowing Chanyeol to pound deeper into him. Chanyeol's cock sliding and rubbing in and out of his ass makes his head all fuzzy. He asks Chanyeol for a kiss so the male presses their mouths together. Baekhyun can sense his hips starting to get numb being penetrated deeper; it's like the pain is beginning to fade away.

"Hnnggh... Babe... Mmhnggh... It feels... so good..." Baekhyun sobs, clawing the bedsheets under him, "Haaahh... More..."

"I'm gonna start moving faster."

"Mmkay..."

Chanyeol pulls his cock out and enters back in fast.

"Ah--mngh!"

"Haha. You like it when I do that?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Call my name. I want to hear it."

"Chanyeol... Ahhnghh... Chanyeol... Haaah... Chanyeol... Mngggh..." Baekhyun cries, and Chanyeol feels himself getting bigger inside of him, "Babe... Haanggh, so good..."

 _Oh god_. _W_ _hat a view_ , Chanyeol recites to himself as he stares at Baekhyun sensually responding to his long thrusts. Baekhyun looks so beautiful with his half-lidded eyes while moaning his name. He's so happy and overwhelmed he wants to cry.

"Babe, I wanna come..." Baekhyun reaches for his own cock and strokes it while his boyfriend quickens his thrusts into his ass, "I feel... so tingly..."

"Fuck, that's looks so hot," Chanyeol mutters, amazed while looking at Baekhyun desperate to come, "Go on, touch yourself more. You look very sexy doing that."

"This is the first time I'm hearing you curse," Baekhyun chuckles softly, "You're such a bad boy..."

"Nah, you're just a pervert," Chanyeol also joins in his hand to jerk Baekhyun off, "Look at you jacking off for me. Is this really the school's famous Prince?"

"S-shut up," Baekhyun blushes, "I-it's because of you why I'm being like this! It's so embarrassing!"

"Hehe. So cute," Chanyeol leans down to plant a kiss on Baekhyun's neck, going lower to suck on his collarbones. He feels Baekhyun's ass suddenly clenching around his dick, "Baekhyun, are you close?"

"Y-yeah.. It's going to come out... Nnnghh..." Baekhyun sobs, feeling his cock twitch and spurt loads of come, "Aaahhh, Chanyeol!"

"I-I can't take it anymore," Chanyeol cants his hips forward, exploding his release into the condom before pulling out of Baekhyun's ass. He removes the condom and grinds his dick against Baekhyun's, jerking their cocks off together. "Ah... It feels so good..."

"Mm, Chanyeol... "

"Baekhyun... Haah..."

"Haha."

"HAHAHA."

"You came a lot."

"Pfft. I could say the same for you."

Even both are sweaty and covered with come, Baekhyun scoots closer to Chanyeol and wraps his thighs around his torso for a tight hug. Chanyeol rolls them over the bed until they fall on the carpet, lazily kissing and making out. When they get their energies back, they decide to shower again and get ready for dinner (pizza delivery) before heading to bed early.

"Still hurts?" Chanyeol asks while massaging Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun is lying flat on his stomach while he plays with Chanyeol's phone which the other male won't let him even touch before.

"A little to the right, please."

"Here?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

"Next time, I will do it _really really_ gently," Chanyeol uses his hands to chop Baekhyun's soft butt, "And I'll always massage your back like this so you'll recover faster."

"Okay," Baekhyun giggles. "Chanyeol, I just noticed that your phone doesn't have too much in it. The only contact number you have is your family and me. There aren't many pictures, too."

"Well. I only save the ones important to me," Chanyeol says, then he plops himself beside Baekhyun and steals the phone from him. "Hey. Let's take a picture together."

"Okay."

"Come closer."

Staring at the front camera, Baekhyun lets out his best smile as he leans in closer to Chanyeol's face. He does a peace sign just like Chanyeol. When the shutter is about to go off, Chanyeol turns his head and kisses Baekhyun on the cheek.

"There. Haha," Chanyeol grins, staring at the photo of him and Baekhyun doing a peace sign while his mouth is pressed on Baekhyun's right cheek for a peck, "It came out good. I'm gonna wallpaper it so I can brag it to our classmates."

Baekhyun snickers, getting his own phone. "Send it to me, too. I'm gonna post it on my social media."

"Don't blame me if you lose followers because of this."

"Nah! I don't care! All I care is you!"

"Seriously, you're good at making my heart race, aren't you?"

Chanyeol jumps onto Baekhyun for a tackle, kissing him again until they get sleepy and tired. They fall asleep hugging each other while cuddled under one blanket.

*

"Good morning, Baekhyun!"

"Good morning!"

"Hi, Prince! Good morning!"

"Yeah, good morning!"

"Hello, Prince Baekhyun! You're so handsome today as always!"

"Thank you."

"Baekhyun! I saw your post on Instagram! That was so cute!"

"Uhm, thanks."

Baekhyun takes a seat on his desk, feeling exceptionally normal this Monday and it's weird. His classmate and friends are back to noticing him again today.

"Morning, Baekhyun."

Bringing out his notebook and pencils for the first subject, Baekhyun gives his boyfriend a tiny smile.

"Good morning, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol chuckles at him as a response. Seems like Chanyeol forgot to do his homework so right now, he's rushing on finishing them all.

"Uhm, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun lifts his head up, seeing his girl classmates gathered in front of him looking embarrassed and shy. They are the four girls who told him before that they were gonna be his official fans.

"Hi," Baekhyun says and enumerates their names, shocking the four girls, "What can I do for you?"

"Y-you're not mad at us after what we told you?"

"You know our names?"

"Of course, I know you all," Baekhyun smiles. "And I'm not mad at you. Are you perhaps here to apologize?"

The girls all nod, tears falling on their eyes while they bow at Baekhyun.

"We're really sorry, Prince Baekhyun!"

"We still love you even if you're already dating someone!"

"We're gonna support your relationship with Chanyeol!"

"Please forgive us, Prince!!! Don't hate us!"

"Okay. I understand," Baekhyun answers easily, resulting a relieved sigh from everyone, "Don't worry about it. Please get back to your seats. Ms. Lee is already here."

Homeroom starts and Ms. Lee takes attendance. Noticing that Yixing is already back in class, she gives him a smile. Looking around to check each one of her students, she sees her tallest student, Chanyeol, who is now facing his seatmate, Baekhyun. They are whispering and smiling to each other, holding each other's hands on top of the desk while trapped in their own little world.

Ms. Lee's eyes widen at that sight. _These shameless kids!_

"Ehem. Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Please, don't hold hands in class!"

Flustered, the two boys immediately separate their hands after being screamed at by their teacher. The whole class laughs.

"Hahaha. Ms. Lee is blushing!"

"Say, does Ms. Lee already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't need a boyfriend."

"Nah! Ms. Lee, you should date already."

"Stop! We're in the middle of the class!"

"My brother is single, do you want his number?"

"Shut up! I'm taking points off your grades!"

Baekhyun feels his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He reads the message under his desk. It's from Chanyeol.

_Let's have lunch together at the rooftop._

Looking beside him, he sees Chanyeol seriously staring at the backboard.

Baekhyun chuckles and types his reply.

_Okay._

Chanyeol raises his hand and smiles.

"Yes, Chanyeol?" the teacher asks.

"I'll answer that easy question on the board."

Baekhyun just laughs. _What a show-off_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Byun Candy & Loey Park are married! Thanks for reading and wait for the next part!


End file.
